The caretaker ((Creepypasta))
"You all shall be taken care of!" -The caretaker The caretaker is a creepypasta character hosted by Andy, Last name unknown his writers' name is described as Andrew Devans due to people taking a shock in front of his works. '' The caretaker is neither a tragic anti-hero or a villain. Although in my eyes he's rather described as an anti-hero it's dependable on the reader rather than he's written as an anti-hero, Hero or villain. The reader decides what type of character he really is. You asked for the stories now here they are '''For chapter one read this link.' https://docs.google.com/document/d/11e5tia_e_coC9Kebt54JshNzKNre8OTTumlcwSD_E9w/edit “'For chapter two read this link' “'https://docs.google.com/document/d/1pv391WQZxLcwHIywpw1tKkiD02qJgNAVESmI43_uIZY/edit' BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY DO NOT EDIT OR REPUBLISH ANY OF THE FILES. THE FILES ARE STRICTLY COPYRIGHTED BY BLACKZEROCHECK AND THE WIKI. ' *'PROFILE ' *'FULL NAME : Kenneth Ryan AKA THE CARETAKER *'ALIASES Caretaker' *'Rivals Jack River *AKA THIEF* OF HEARTS ' *'LEONARDO COWEN **friend and enemy**' *'Anyone that stands in his way.' ' ' FRIENDS Leonardo Cowen, Error, Luna Personality ''' Kenneth is usually very calm and introverted. He's pretty chill with some people. Only not some people who get in the way of his own goals. Or hurting someone he really cares about. Furthermore, he's pretty decent with everyone. He is calm and softspoken. He is described to be a bit aggressive to people who try to hurt his friends or get in his way. Or even try to hurt him most insults won't matter. Hard insults wil with him. '''Short profile **Use this for roleplays or anything but credit me later** Kenneth Ryan was a kid who was homeschooled in Alaska. What was shown from the second story due to him going blind and even a bit blinder from him getting pushed from the stairs. He never fitted in much due to his disability despite his teacher not even noticing a thing. His mother asks after a long time if he wants to visit his aunt which he hapilly agrees on. In his childhood holding his mothers hand. He feelt something painfull and unbuckle whilst being beaten by his aunt. This event takes after he visits the doctors and their daughter named Luna. Who is only 16 years at the time whilst him being 15. Years later they meet up again after his mom dying in a car crash due too the aunt being drunk he blaims his unhappiness on his aunt killing him with a kitchen knife. And a pot of hot water. Meeting Luna again burning down the house never wanting to see it again. Burning down the whole house. Later on it's revealed that a police officier had been hearing the conversaiton knowing it was self defence. But the boss keeps abusing him for a reason that he's naive and a rookie Kenneth knew what would turn out of him if he didn't thought what he had to do. Kenneth instead gets asked by Leonardo to sit somewhere and make it easier for him which he reveals in he has been bullied and throwing him of the stairs. describing the surgery in faint words. But then the slenderman kicks in flashing on the screens to kill anything in his way. Kenneth does not approve at it at first but after breaking free from the bed and taking so called prescriptions he kills many psychatritrists in his way. Saving Leonardo from another abusive beating by his boss. Then he ran out in the woods never been able to be seen again. Police still being on the hunt for the man. “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “ “